Usuario:ShadowKage7c
Shadow'' "¿Algo que decir o3o?' Len ''''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?' Shadow ''Algo que decir...?♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™笑 BrayanJadenFeliz Navidad ™Hago publicidad a mi wiki xD BrayanLin Haine/La chica de fuego x3Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8DLa dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera OscuraLuxio el mejor Usuario desconocido eweY hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif'''Moonlight'Atrractive'Attack!!!'FerBusaaBSooL'Hablame aqui'Shyrk'86xD'★Neru★★Twinkle on my heart★★Neru★★Twinkle on my heart★RojoTalk to me or die! D8preciosos y maravillosos•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ King of DragonsMessages here~Kashi Akat~♪☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;'♪♪ Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪Karen~Voz Violeta Perla!•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Kawatana~¡A la hoguera con ellos !¡Lucharé por la paz! Yo vivo como quiero... ¡Soy el más fuerte! Ten cuidado, Rock...☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆♪Cнαηgє мє♪☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆ '''I was here Were you here? |- | Sobre mi Bueno,me presento,soy Carlos pero me gusta mas que me llamen Shadow o Toto.Suelo ser simpático y también en poco callado e.é,ultimamente estoy en el chat solo para decorar ewe pero dejando todo eso atrás,me gusta llevarme bien con todo el mundo y eso.Suelo desarrollar mejores amistades y me siento mas cómodo hablando por msn xDUU,así que si me quereis agregar me lo preguntais por el chat o por mi discusion. Animes-Saga de Videojuegos y Personajes Favoritos Naruto & Naruto Shippuden-Shikamaru Nara Bleach-Toshiro Hitsugaya The Legend of Zelda-Link Dragon Ball Z-Piccolo Ya seguiré xD... Firma Usuario:Totodile7·Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 Archivo:Len icon.gifUsuario:Totodile7·Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 Usuario:Totodile7 Firmas *Toma ya! Estreno sección x3 Anabel 13:31 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Jo, me ganaste an ^^ Usuario:Pokefany♥ʚϊɞ♥'Usuario Discusión:Pokefany' 19:34 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *''Hola n_n Usuario:Yoh.:. Usuario Discusión:Yoh.:.17:48 24 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Aqui esta mi firma! =D '''Kari White♥♥'The friendship is beautiful' 10:40 25 nov 2010'' *..... 'KingHatake' 17:29 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' *Yo firmo=D Usuario:CindaquilytogekissArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 00:15 28 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hey mi nueva firma 20pxUsuario:Yoh.:. Usuario Discusión:Yoh.:.20px 21:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Usuario:Snorunt Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 17:38 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Gracias por la firma n_n --Jsucharizard 21:22 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Bueno... 'KingDime algo e.e'' 14:22 1 dic 2010 (UTC)'' *Quero ser tu friend xD 'Usuario:Dawn y jirachi fan' 'Usuario_discusión:Dawn y jirachi fan'' *''XD tu nueva amiga loca te firma '''Usuario:.:DarkMoon:.Usuario Discusión:.:DarkMoon:. 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) * 18:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC *Me caes bien Carlos SoulSilver *Hola amigo Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Usuario:Luxalonso 20:07 25 dic 2010 (UTC) *Dark Power...Makeup!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGUsuario:Leoccstic Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic Usuario Blog:LeoccsticArchivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *hola por cierto felicidades por las 1.050 ediciones'Usuario:Fer aligatorUsuario discusión:Fer aligator' *Ò_Ó ¿No te he firmado todavía? Pues aqui tienes xD Usuario:AbsolMagicLover · Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover 13:57 24 ene 2011 (UTC) *También te firmooooooooo .... PD:Gracias por firmarme a mi x3 Archivo:Lucario Pt.pngUsuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen · Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen 17:15 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Hooombreeee! Tontodile! quieres ser mi amigo?Usuario:PikaNeko'Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNekoUsuario:PikaNeko'Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo! :D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|']] '· Usuario Discusión:PKMNTrainerRojo 18:58 18 may 2011 (UTC) *comprate un burro y asi no te aburres =D AlivoAlivo 17:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *El azul del fondo daña mis ojos! D8< --Usuario:Pokéfan_CokeUsuario_Discusión:Pokéfan_Coke 22:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *fima--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 17:31 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *fanti el soseras14:07 26 sep 2011 (UTC) *Usuario:PepeazulArchivo:Joltik_icon.gifUsuario Discusión:Pepeazul 20:29 28 sep 2011 (UTC) *se da la vuelta en una silla giratoria* Hola Shadow ''Te estaba esperando~ User:Darkuss99 User Talk:Darkuss99Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 22:15 29 oct 2011 (UTC) *¡Firmo Toto :3! PD:¡Dame tabaco!(??)'Usuario:Dibujante''' Usuario Discusión:Dibujante *Firmo, idiota!! 8DDD Y dime quien te gusta o3o YAAAAAAA!!! (firma en mi user... e3e) Usuario:MmdwikiArchivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Usuario Discusión:Mmdwiki 12:13 12 nov 2011 (UTC)13:11 12 nov 2011 (UTC) *¿¡YO!? ¡¿DEBERTE MARIHUANA!? QUE HABLAS!! HIP (?) Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gifUsuario:Liza Entrenadora PokémonUsuario_Discusión:Liza Entrenadora PokémonArchivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 15:33 25 nov 2011 (UTC) *SU MADRE LEN Archivo:D8.png Usuario:Darkuss99 Usuario Discusión:Darkuss99Archivo:Akat Icon.png 23:31 26 nov 2011 (UTC) * Me has eliminado de amigos, fuck ¬.¬ -> Bura, sin ganas de firmar con su firma e_e * ¡Sigue "La búsqueda celestial", Totoro oniion-kun! (? D8 --Archivo:Mega Man sprite.gifUsuario:Pokéfan_CokeUsuario_Discusión:Pokéfan_CokeArchivo:Proto Man sprite.gifDiario de Mark Beecher/Página 1Archivo:Bass sprite.pngUsuario:Sapphire13Archivo:Roll sprite.gif 12:37 1 mar 2012 (UTC) * Voy a ser la futura maltratada omg TT__TT (?Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.pngUsuario:Sapphire13Usuario:Pokéfan Coke Usuario Discusión:Sapphire13 Vocaloid's AdventuresArchivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:16 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * ¡Firmo Toto! Me caes genial, a ver si hablamos más por el chat (te maltrataré (?)) n.n Usuario:DARKRAINHOAUsuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA 16:25 28 mar 2012 (UTC)